This invention relates to the removal of static electricity from clothing. More particularly, it relates to a portable anti-static device.
Static (static electricity) buildup on clothing is a major inconvenience and sometimes embarrassment to people--both men and women. The static buildup is especially prevalent in cold, dry weather. The static buildup is especially bad on many materials, including wool and some manmade fibers.
When static builds up on clothing, it can cause embarrassing situations, especially for women when their dress may be clinging to certain parts of their anatomy and exposing other parts, and in general not letting the clothes hang in the graceful and attractive flow for which they were tailored.
Static buildup is also quite prevalent on some carpets. Various solutions have been developed and sold commercially for spraying carpets and clothing with a solution to remove the static charge. One such solution is sold in an aerosol can under the trademark "STATIC GUARD.RTM." by Alberto-Culver Company, Melrose Park, Ill. and contains Dimethyl Ditallow Ammonium Chloride.
There are also anti-static devices sold in sheets for putting with clothes in clothes dryers. One such anti-static device is sold under the trademark "BOUNCE.RTM." by Proctor and Gamble. Other brands include "SNUGGLE.RTM." of Lever Brothers. This seems to work reasonably well. However, people still suffer from static cling on their clothing which is disconcerting to say the least. It is thus clear that such a victim of static cling needs help and needs it the moment the static cling appears, especially if it is at a dinner party or other social event.
When a person gets lint on one's clothes, there are lint pickup devices available such as adhesive rollers sold under the trademark "LINT PICKUP.RTM." by Helmac Products Corporation, Flint, Mich. This, of course, may remove lint but is of no comfort to one suffering from static cling, especially if they are attending an important ball, banquet, or other social function.
It is an object of this invention to disclose a portable anti-static device. It is a further object to provide such a device that is portable and of such size and non-aerosol so as to fit safely into one's pocket or purse so that it is readily available in the event of any clothing static-related crisis.